The present invention relates to systems and methods for identifying the location of a communication device, and in particular to systems and methods for identifying the location of a device originating a communication and/or providing location information to an emergency services dispatcher.
In traditional land based telephone systems, a physical location is associated with a telephone number assigned to that location. When a call is made, a telephone number associated with the originating location is registered with the telephone system. This telephone number can be used to access a database that correlates assigned telephone numbers with physical addresses. In this way, a physical address identifying the location of the call origin can be obtained.
Unlike traditional land based systems, developing telecommunication networks often associate telephone numbers with telecommunication devices or registered users rather than physical locations. Thus, it is often the case that the associated telephone number is not directly correlated to a physical location of an originating call. This can be detrimental to various calling features including, for example, the dispatch of emergency services in relation to a received emergency call.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods to address the needs of the communication industry.